


Safety First

by queeniegalore



Series: Safeword Verse [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: BDSM, Belting, Bondage, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniegalore/pseuds/queeniegalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is making you pick a safe word getting too gay?"</p>
<p>Starts out Ray/Walt and ends up Brad/Ray/Walt. High on the bondage and spanking, etc. Originally commentfic, but they get longer as they go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not for profit, not true, no disrespect intended

"Is making you pick a safe word getting too gay?"  
  
Walt raised an eyebrow as he watched Ray strip out of his tee-shirt and slide his belt off. "Well, Ray, I think probably tying me to your bed with your web belt so you can have kinky and perverse sex with me pretty much takes the cake as far as gayness goes," he said dryly. "Unless you plan on putting me in lipstick first."  
  
Ray paused, looking thoughtful. "Now there's a thought..."  
  
"Ray."  
  
Ray sighed. "No, okay, but the internet said we shouldn't do shit like this without choosing a safe word first."  
  
Walt dropped back on the bed in frustration. "Really? What the fuck do you plan on doing to me that you think I'll need a safe word for? Don't treat me like a pussy civilian, Ray."  
  
Ray shrugged, kneeling on the bed next to him and playing with the belt, snapping the buckle open and closed absently. Walt watched his hands, felt his pulse speed up a little.  
  
"Come on, Ray."  
  
Ray avoided his gaze. "I just might get kind of..."  
  
"Rough?" Walt offered, his voice low. "Yeah, I know. That's the plan." He raised his arms over his head and grabbed the headboard. "Seriously. I'm all yours."  
  
"Jesus Christ, Walt." Ray straddled his hips and ran the belt up Walt's arms, from his shoulder to his wrists. "I was gonna say 'carried away,'" he said in a hoarse voice. He gripped Walt's hands, the belt still clasped between them. "Just think of something, okay?"  
  
"Something in case you

get carried away?

" Walt whispered, lifting his head to drag his lips across Ray's cheek, into the dip of his dimple. Ray caught his breath and transferred his grip to Walt's wrists, bearing him down into the mattress.  
  
"Yeah, just anything - anything that'll stop me." He turned his head to catch Walt's mouth, and Walt let out a soft moan as instead of kissing him, Ray bit his lower lip, dragging his teeth along it as he slowly pulled back. It looked like stopping was the last thing on his mind. Walt's dick twitched, but he made himself lie still, patient.  
  
"Okay," he said, and smirked. "You really want me to have a safe word?"  
  
"Mmm." Ray bit him again, his jaw, his neck, the sensitive spot right under his ear, and Walt felt his head go light.  
  
"Something that'll stop you in your tracks?" he managed, his breath coming harder.  
  
"Yeah," Ray said, distracted, and started looping the belt around the headboard. Walt watched his face carefully.  
  
"Alright, then," he said, and as Ray took away most of his control, he held just a little bit back for himself. "My safe word is 'Brad.'"  
  
Ray's eyes narrowed, and Walt tilted his head back, baring his throat.  
  
"You want me to make you say Brad's name tonight? In my bed?" Ray asked, and the belt went tight,  
  
Walt held his gaze. "I wanna see you try."


End file.
